


Enjoying Both

by thatlittlegray



Series: The Tweets of Kenny Omega [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Character Study, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatlittlegray/pseuds/thatlittlegray
Summary: Young Ibushi would have tried to grapple Kenny down in revenge. 36 year old Ibushi was content with appreciating the ridiculously attractive body in front of him. He really had become more tranquilo with age.Or: It's Kota's birthday. Kenny needs to tweet about it.





	Enjoying Both

**Author's Note:**

> 20 May 2018
> 
> “There is a birthday today. There is also training. I’m looking forward to enjoying both! #GoldenLovers”
> 
> https://twitter.com/KennyOmegamanX/status/998405137860186112

Kenny wondered if there were too many streamers. When he ordered the party supplies online he didn’t bother looking at the measurements and now he’s pretty sure he has enough to reach his house in Canada. Ribbons of gold, white and blue covered the dining room table chairs, hung from the ceiling fan and dangled off the bar countertop. Dozens of golden stars fell from the ceiling, and the couch had disappeared beneath the sea of balloons and confetti pieces. The ‘Happy Birthday Ibu!’ banner he had printed covered the majority of the main wall of the living room, framed on either side by huge ‘3’ and ‘6’ balloons.

Kota’s apartment looked like an 8 year old birthday party on steroids.

Kenny _loved_ it.

He could only hope Kota would feel the same.

Kenny checked his watch and realized he only had half an hour to get back home. Kota was still sleeping at Kenny’s apartment, halfway across town, but would be getting up for training soon. Every night since they reconciled had been spent there, neither wanting to cross the line of returning to this place. The place they used to call home. 

Kota owned this apartment for over a decade and Kenny spent most of his early years in Japan staying here. Even now, garish decorations covering every inch of the living and dining room, Kenny could feel how every wall and surface held one of their stories from long ago. The weight of the memories felt heavy to Kenny, but not unpleasant. Kenny knew they were more centered now, more together than they had a few months ago, which helped balance the twinge of sadness that came with remembering.

The first night they went home together after reuniting, Kenny told the taxi driver his address and Kota squeezed his hand. It was left unsaid, but they both knew walking into a mausoleum of their relationship would be traumatic for their _second_ first time. When they walked into Kenny's house, Kota pushed him against a wall and said, “I can’t wait to fuck you in every room in this house” and Kenny took that as a sign they should probably stick to his place. It seemed entirely rude to not oblige Kota with wanting to get acquainted with every room in his house--and acquainted they did get--but Kenny was ready for more.

Kota was 36 today and Kenny felt like he needed to really _show_ him how far they've come. He felt genuine joy and happiness for the first time in a long time and he wants to make sure Kota felt the same. The Golden Lovers deserved the chance to enjoy themselves and not worry about whatever trials came before or lie ahead.

First though, a birthday tweet.

**“There is a birthday today. There is also training. I’m looking forward to enjoying both! #GoldenLovers”**

* * *

By the time they made it in the ring at Ibushi’s dojo, Kenny had already sung Happy Birthday in English and Japanese, given him a cake and two presents, and provided what he called ‘The Kenny Omega Birthday Blowjob Spectacular’. Kota felt like Kenny was putting way too much emphasis on an old man’s birthday.

“Old? You have the face and body of a teenager and you move around like you’ve never had an injury in your life! Old my ass!”

They were in their normal ring, running their normal drills, but Kota couldn’t deny he felt a little more excitable than usual. Birthdays had never been a big deal to him, it was truly just another day in the year, but Kenny’s enthusiasm had a way of transferring to him naturally. Things have felt easier for them lately; there was less sadness, more genuine laughter between them. Kenny was training hard for Okada, Kota was training for his next shot and they were _together_.

With Kenny’s enthusiasm and the positivity in the air, Kota felt that today was more of a celebration of everything coming together, not the anniversary of the birth of a 36 year old.

“Yes, Kenny. Old. Your ass is old too.” Kenny hit him with a clothesline that was forceful enough to knock the wind out of him and bring him down flat on the mat. Kota knew he was old, because he was happy to just lay here and stare at the ass of his assailant. Young Ibushi would have tried to grapple Kenny down in revenge; 36 year old Ibushi was content with appreciating the ridiculously attractive body in front of him. He really had become more _tranquilo_ with age.

“My ass might be old, but I’ve yet to receive any complaints!” Kota hummed in agreement. Kenny’s ass really was great. The pounds of muscle Kenny had added over the years rounded out and padded his backside in quite a nice way. He liked it before. He liked it now.

“Kenny Omega, you worry so much about me complaining about being old? Being old isn’t a bad thing. With age comes wisdom.”

Kota smiled up at Kenny’s beautifully stupid face, then swept his leg so he fell down next to him.

* * *

They went to dinner at Kota’s favorite restaurant with some of the guys they’ve been training with. It was fun and easy and put Kota in an even lighter mood. Kenny was in rare form tonight, more _Kenny Omega_ than just Kenny, but Kota was content. He was entertaining the table, telling stories of Kota’s past antics, gesticulating wildly and being too loud for the quiet restaurant patio.

Kota appreciated being with Kenny in big groups. Being able to watch his partner without Kenny becoming self conscious or worried was a unique and cherished experience for Kota. Kenny was so hyper vigilant that he could sense whenever Kota stared a beat too long. Even when they lay quietly together in bed, Kota could feel Kenny begin to squirm when his eyes lingered. He found it ironic that a man who relished being in the spotlight could become uncomfortable by just the eyes of his lover, but Kenny was also a complicated man.

Years ago, he spent many nights wondering why Kenny shifted from his gaze and eventually came to the conclusion it didn’t have anything to do with Kota, but more to do with his own self-consciousness. A decade ago, Kota assumed Kenny didn’t like him staring because he didn’t appreciate himself enough to understand why anyone would want to look. Now, Kota thought Kenny was worried that he’d begun second guessing their reunion.

Kenny was, of course, wrong. Kota used to like to watch him because he was enthralled. This quiet, pale man from Canada came to Japan to fight him? It made no sense. The same man wanted to fuck him? How strange. This man now is in love with him and wants to start a life with him? You’re kidding. Kenny was an enigma; hard to understand, easy to look at it. Kota enjoyed watching, trying to figure him out.

Now older and wiser, Kota doesn’t stare to search for answers, but instead gazes in appreciation. It took Kota many trips around the world and many years alone to figure out why Kenny Omega still meant so much to him. Once he came to terms with his own feelings and the Golden Lovers found their way back to each other, they spent many painful days and night trying to piece together what was broken to make something new. Now when he stared at Kenny in the ring, or during long walks in the middle of the night when they can’t sleep because their bodies are aching, Kota was treasuring what was lost and now returned.

Kota found it brought him a level of contentment he didn’t know possible.

He supposed that was love.

The waiters had cleared their dishes and drinks were being finished. Kenny’s storytelling had petered off and now he looked at Kota, eyebrow lifted. He’d been caught.

“You could give a man a complex with all your staring.” Kenny said softly.

Kota reached a hand to grab at Kenny’s bare knee. He was wearing those ridiculous jean shorts again.

“It wasn’t meant in a negative way,” Kota assured, “I promise you that.”

If Kota didn’t know him, he would swear Kenny was drunk with his lazy smile and glassy eyes.

“I didn’t say the complex was a negative one, Ibu-tan. You might have me thinking too highly of myself.”

Kota smiled. Kenny appreciating his glances? Today was a special day indeed.

* * *

Kota looked unsure when Kenny requested they go to his apartment for the night.

“I haven’t even been there for weeks. There are definitely no food or drinks, the sheets are dirty. Let’s just go back,” Kota hesitated long enough that Kenny knew he wanted to say ‘home’, “To your place. Everything is already there.”

Kenny wanted this to be a surprise. He doesn’t want to tell him that he changed the sheets and brought food, drinks and a plethora of other goodies to enjoy tonight, but he also doesn’t want to force Kota to do something he’s uncomfortable with.

“So, I might have a surprise for you at your apartment? If you don’t want to go, that’s totally fine and we’ll go back to mine. But if you trust me and would like a little fun…” Kenny was using his sing-songy voice and threatening fun, two things Kota usually fell for.

He looked unconvinced.

“Unless you broke into my house, there’s no way you could have a surprise for me there.” Kenny’s wincing face gave him away. “You broke into my house?! Kenny Omega! You criminal!” Kota cried.

“Okay, okay listen! I might have taken your key and maybe gone over there without your explicit permission. But you did tell me I was welcome whenever I wanted!” Kenny was sputtering and he felt his face start to become red in embarrassment. He truly can’t believe he did this. They aren’t ready for something like this. Everything had been so good and now he crossed a line, and did so on Kota’s birthday, probably ruining the day for both of them. Kenny could feel his anxiety rising with everything breath, but before he could disappear too far into his own mind, Kota hands grasped his face.

“Relax, Kenny. I won’t call the police on you. You’ve gotten away with this crime. This surprise better be a good one though.” Kota stepped closer to Kenny, undoubtedly reading the upset on his face. “I’m not mad, Kenny-tan. Surprised, as usual. But I’m interested. Excited even. So come. Show me what a 36 year old has to look forward to.”

* * *

Kenny left Kota outside the door and told him to wait until he called for him. He could hear Kenny shuffling around and hoped that this wasn't some sort of surprise party. The way Kenny laced their fingers together and smiled shyly on the ride home had Kota excited to get the other man alone.

He heard Kenny yell, “Come in, come in!” and pushed open the front door. Kota couldn't contain his hysterical laughter as soon as he walked in. The place looked ridiculous. Streamers were thrown everywhere and there were decorations and balloons hanging from the ceiling. There was a gigantic birthday banner, like the ones they hang in arenas, on his living room wall. He will probably have to hire a cleaning crew to get up all the confetti that littered the floors.

It was  _great._

He turned around to hug Kenny, but he was nowhere to be found. Kota could hear a snapping sound coming from behind him and tried to find its source. He walked into his bedroom to find Kenny dancing in around, two firework sparkles in hand. He was wearing nothing but the most ridiculous pair of briefs he’d ever seen, tight against his thick body, ass adorned with a unicorn hugging a cupcake. He was singing ‘happy birthday’ like some sort of sexy song and laughing like a maniac.

It was absurd and Kota had never loved him more.

When he finished singing he looked between Kota and the sparklers and his face fell. “Do these go out by themselves or?” Kota snatched the fireworks out of his hand and brought them to the bathroom to extinguish.

When he came back Kenny was standing in the middle of the bedroom, still smiling. “I think I should leave all firework related stunts to you.”

Kota didn’t know what to say. He knew he needed to say something as poor Kenny stood mostly naked in cupcake underwear, but the words seemed lost.

“Kota, was this okay? I know it’s over the top, but I just wanted to do something fun and happy and-” Kota crushed his mouth against Kenny’s. He kissed him with every ounce of passion he could find in his body. When he needed a breath, his kissed along Kenny’s jaw, his cheeks.

Kenny was gripping his back and sides, slotting their bodies as close together as he could and Kota wondered if this was the moment when he heard a snap and found himself transported back in time. He watched enough fantasy stories to know that the past six months could have all been a dream and he really was back at his 35th birthday again, alone in a hotel room, standing at the edge of a balcony, about to flip.

He remembered thinking about something just like this, standing on that balcony. He thought about Kenny’s lips against his, Kenny’s weird little giggles in his ear, Kenny’s heart beating against his own. He remembered the nighttime air brushing against his skin, his feet pushing off the ledge and the impact when he landed on the ground below. But mostly he remembers not really _feeling_ anything.

Kenny was being ridiculous, softly biting his lips and then he snorted a laugh into his mouth and Kota decided to accept that Kenny was here and they were kissing and that tonight he was going to  _feel_.

Kenny moved to pull at Kota’s t-shirt, but Kota stopped him. He was older now, he was supposed to be wiser. They weren't going to get lost in each other’s bodies. They were more than that. He took a step back from Kenny, enough that he can see his whole face in perfect clarity. He kissed him once against the cheek. “Thank you. I love you,” he whispered into his skin.

The sound Kenny made was somewhere between a sob and a moan and Kota grabbed him tightly again, removing all the space between them. “So much.” He said softly against Kenny’s ears. “With all that I have”.

He kept kissing and holding Kenny, whispering everything he could think of that represented his heart. Both of their faces were wet with tears and he wasn't sure who they belong to, but it didn't matter. They were together, right then, sharing the same heart. Kenny laughed and sniffled after a while, rested his temple against Kota’s.

“I’ll have you know that my plan here was to make you feel good and laugh and maybe give you some birthday sex. You’re the one that turned it into a cry fest.”

“Take some wisdom from an old man: Nothing wrong with a little cry, Kenny-tan.” Kenny pulled back enough that he could frame Kota’s face with his hands.

“I love you too. You know that, right?” Kota nodded and stretched his head down to kiss Kenny’s hands.

“That is the only explanation for these boxers,” Kota said, sweeping both hands down to squeeze at Kenny’s ass and grind their hips together. “So, what exactly constitutes birthday sex?”

“Well, I guess any sex that happens on your birthday is birthday sex. But I was thinking… whatever you want. Old man’s choice tonight.” Kota smiled at that and dragged his fingers over the skin that was peeking out from beneath Kenny’s shorts.

“Old man chooses plain, boring sex. I want to spread you out and savor every inch of you.” Kenny skin broke out in goosebumps when Kota’s fingers reached underneath the short to rub against smooth skin.

“Plain, boring… classic. I’ll take it.”

Kota pushed Kenny down to the bed and gave him a moment to get comfortable. He stripped off his own clothes quickly, uninterested in wasting time with anything that didn’t involve the body in front of him. Kenny was already rubbing at the bulge through the front of his briefs.

“God you’re so hot. You’re so perfect.” Kenny's compliments made Kota's face warm with embarrassment. The unabashed attraction that Kenny had for him was thrilling, even after all these years. He felt heady with power watching this big, strong man writhe around a bed just from looking at him.

“Take off the boxers. Let me see all of you.” Kota said, words clipped with arousal.

Kenny scrambled to get the tiny shorts off, shimmying them down his legs as fast as he could. He waited with his hands against the comforter for Kota’s direction on what to do next. Kota was drunk on him and they hadn’t even touched yet. He took him in from head to toe, cataloging every inch body he could see.

Kenny took promotional pictures yesterday, so his body was tanned, muscles already glistening with a sheen of sweat. Kota noticed his ankles were lighter than the rest of him; a forgotten area in the rush of accentuating muscles. Kota wanted to lick him there.

Kenny was flexing his calves and it reminded Kota of him bouncing before a match, unable to hold in his boundless energy. His thighs looked monstrous--they did a quick leg workout earlier-- and Kota envisioned his hands gripping onto them as he fucks himself on Kenny’s cock. Perhaps later.

The V shaped crease of above his hips framed his cock, bobbing beautifully towards his stomach, already fully hard for him. He knew Kenny normally liked to keep a hand on his cock when he first got hard and Kota finds himself impressed with Kenny’s control. He could see the thick vein on the underside of his cock from here and Kota felt his own dick twitch when he thought of getting his mouth on it.

His abs were straining, each bump and crevice accentuated by the tan. His midsection was massive--thick and solid in a way that made Kota’s breath quicken. Even where he doesn’t have the most definition, he was just so _big_. Kenny’s chest was as impressive as his stomach, pecs protruding up with a deep crease between the two muscles. Kota wanted to fill that crease with cum tonight.

He could feel how his cock was pulsing and wondered if Kenny could see it too. He wanted to start palming himself, but kept his hands at his sides out of solidarity. Kenny’s neck and shoulders were propped up on a pillow, which was covered mostly by dark blonde curls.

Kenny’s face looked wrecked. He was red with pent up frustration, biting his lip and taking short, deep breaths out of his nose. As soon as Kota reached his gaze upward, their eyes locked. Kenny didn't look uncomfortable, but he didn't look pleased either. Kota wondered if he pushed too far, put too much pressure onto him.

“What are you thinking, Kenny?” Kenny looked shaken at the sound of his voice.

“I’m thinking,” Kota hadn’t broke their eye contact, but in his peripheral he could see that Kenny’s hands were gripping the sheets now, balling the fabric into his fists. “I’m thinking that I feel really fucking lucky. I’m thinking that you’re the sexiest person I’ve ever seen. I’m thinking that you look like you want to fuck me. I’m thinking that I would really like you to come over here. I’m thinking-”

In two steps, Kota made his way to the bed to cover Kenny’s body with his own and cut him off with a kiss. Their cocks brushed against each other and their thighs slotted together.

“I didn’t mean to cut you off. Please continue.” Kenny huffed out a laugh as Kota lined their lengths up together and started jacking them up and down.

“I think you got the picture and I think I lost my ability to think so-” Kota squeezed the tip of Kenny’s dick, let the precome leak out.

“Turn over, Kenny. I want to see the rest of you.” Kota said, breathing heavy.

Kenny’s back was just as good, if not better, than his front. He wanted to take his time to kiss down and appreciate his sculpted muscles, but the globes of Kenny’s ass were right there and he just had to squeeze.

He took either side of the firm flesh and kneaded his hands into it, spreading Kenny's cheeks, dipping his fingers lower. Kota kept his hands spreading Kenny open, but started to push his thumb inside to press against his hole. Kenny moaned and arched his back to try to get more of Kota. Kota glanced to the bedside table and saw Kenny placed lube and condoms and a washcloth there--Kota was impressed with the length of his preparations.

The tip of his thumb was starting to push inside now, Kenny’s desire ignoring the need for lube, but he didn’t want to hurt him. He gently removed the finger and Kenny whined in response.

“Shh, I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Kota whispered as he brought himself down to his knees.

His hands still firmly gripped on Kenny’s ass, leaving him open and ready. Kota licked a stripe from Kenny’s balls to his entrance, stopping to place firm, wet licks across his hole. Kenny’s brought himself up to his knees and pushed his ass against Kota’s tongue, body willing Kota for more. Kota wanted to calm the other man, so he used his upper body strength to pull down his hips and force him to still which caused Kenny to let out a long, slow groan. He always loved a worthy challenge. Kota started to push a finger alongside his tongue, using his spit to work it in further and give Kenny some relief. Kenny seemed soothed for a second, but then was right back to pushing down and riding Kota’s face and hand.

“More, ah, please, Kota,” Kenny begged, voice already sounding overused like he does after a match.

Kota moved back, slapped at Kenny’s thighs to guide him to turn over. Kenny’s body was so thick now, Kota felt safe pressing his own weight onto it, forcing Kenny down into the bed. Kenny’s looked spent already--audibly whining, teeth biting at his own lip. Kota couldn't help but smile, affection blooming inside him for the red-faced dork in his bed.

“Don’t you dare laugh at me Ibushi Kota,” Kenny huffed out while grabbing at Kota’s hips. “I’ve been thinking about this non-stop since 5:30 this morning. Forgive me if I’m a little worked up.”

Kota moved a hand up to place it directly over Kenny’s heart, savoring the feeling of the fluttering against his palm.

“You’re forgiven, Kenny Omega.” Kenny’s eyes turned glassy immediately and Kota bent down to kiss him, hoping not to lose him to memories. It was only seconds later when Kota realized he could feel Kenny’s hips lifting up against his, trying to get more friction.

“Do you still want this?” Kota asked, needing to hear it was okay to move forward.

“Yes. Yes, of course. Bu-san, I think I always want you,” Kenny answered, hands gripping Kota’s ass, grinding with purpose now.

“Mmm, I seem to remember a different story yesterday,” Kota teased, taking the lube from the table and coating his fingers.

“You told me you couldn’t fuck me because your spray tan hadn’t completely dried.”

“Ugh, seriously,” Kenny moaned, pushing down on the finger that Kota slipped inside. “I’m oh so sure you wouldn’t have wanted fake tan all over you and the bed and oh, fuck--” Kenny lost track of his sentence when Kota pushed a second finger in, letting them stretch out Kenny’s muscles.

“Well, no. Probably not, I hate the way that stuff smells.” Kota was teasing Kenny, with his hands and his words, and it felt good to fuck like this.

Kota knew that Kenny had always been, and would always be, his best lover. Some sex was fun and some was romantic and some was dirty, but with Kenny it had always been _all_ of those things at once. Kota pushed in a third finger and dribbled lube directly onto to Kenny’s hole and Kenny let out a deep breath that lands somewhere between a laugh and a moan.

“Well, next time I tan I will be sure to do a sex check. We certainly can’t have any more wasted sexual opportunities.” Kota was getting lost in the feel of Kenny around him. Kenny was lifting his hips and fucking down onto his fingers in hard, short pumps, making his cock bounce against a thick thigh.

“No,” Kota mumbled, suddenly out of breath.

“Not now that I’m 36. We must never waste an erection.”

“Oh Jesus Christ,” Kenny exclaimed, reaching for Kota’s wrist to pull out. “You need to get inside me right now and fuck me as hard as you can. I can’t handle this ageism."

Kota grabbed a condom and more lube and tried not to stare at Kenny taking his own cock in hand, waiting for Kota to join. Once he was ready, he stretched out Kenny’s legs, placed his hands flat on either thigh so Kenny was open for him.

“Happy Birthday, Bu-san,” Kenny whispered as Kota reached down to kiss him again.

“Thank you,” Kota said, lining his cock up against Kenny’s hole. “Now, enough of the sweet stuff. I am going to fuck you as hard as I can. It is my birthday duty.”

“Let’s see what you can do old--” Kenny began, before screaming out as Kota pushed in to the hilt in one smooth stroke.

“Ahh, yes. Kenny-tan, you’re right. Age is just a number.” Kota replied as Kenny swatted at his chest and kicked a heel against his ass.

“Too. Much. Talking,” Kenny gritted out, head thrown back against the pillows. Kota’s thrusts were relentless and Kenny was giving as much as he was getting, fucking deep down onto to Kota’s cock every time he pushes in. They both know they’re not going to last long, their most emotional sexual escapades were never known for their stamina, so they both were giving it all that they have.

Kota was gripping onto Kenny’s thighs, eyes trapped between staring at Kenny’s neck and his hard cock bouncing against his stomach. Kenny was letting his fingers press into Kota’s biceps, big hands gripping the strong muscles. Kota could feel and see the sweat beading between them and all he wants is to feel Kenny come, watch his body shake with pleasure and feel him clench against his dick.

“Kenny, come for me. I want to see you.” Kota said, while moving a hand to reach for Kenny’s cock.

It was a cheap trick to get Kenny to come quicker--he loved being praised during sex--but Kota figured he would be forgiven since it’s his birthday.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Kenny moaned and Kota gripped his dick just a bit harder at the tip and Kenny’s done, coming all over Kota’s hand.

Kota tried to stay focused on Kenny, but his ass clenched Kota’s dick so tightly and his come covered Kota’s hand and he looked so gorgeous, everything felt so good--

“Come, Kota. Let me feel you,” Kenny whispered, voice fucked out and hoarse and Kota can’t take it anymore. He fucked into Kenny with two more hard thrusts and caame with a shout.

Kota collapsed onto Kenny, gasping for breath. He pulled out slowly, knowing that Kenny would be sore and needing some attention later. He goes to roll over after he ties off the condom, worried that he’s crushing Kenny, but Kenny pulled him back down, wrapped his legs around his hips.

“Mmm, nope. You’re staying here for a minute,” Kenny said, threading his fingers through Kota’s sweaty hair. Kota could feel Kenny’s heartbeat now booming against his own chest. He wondered if he ever felt more alive.

“I will stay here for many minutes, but first clean up.” Kenny whined, but released his grip and let Kota head to the bathroom with the washcloth that was left. When Kota returned, he tried to be as gentle as he could with cleaning Kenny’s spent body. When he finished, Kenny rolled over to stand, stretched out his neck and pulled Kota up from the bed.

“Help me take off this blanket, I have another underneath.” Kenny said with a yawn. They arranged the bed, the easy domesticity of it all not lost on Kota, and fell into it.

Kenny laid on his back, scooped up Kota to lay against his chest. Kota could feel the first strands of sleep wrapping around him and tried to shake it off.

“You know,” He mumbled against Kenny’s bicep. “I was wondering earlier why you were tweeting about enjoying my birthday.”

“I’m terrible at keeping secrets, Ibu-tan. Twitter is my outlet.” The idea of using social media as a place to keep secrets made Kota snort with amusement.

“You know one day someone is going to figure out that you use Twitter as your own personal diary and let out all your secrets.” Kota said, imagining people cataloguing Kenny’s tweets, realizing that 75% of them centered around their relationship.

“Good,” Kenny answered with eyes closed, already overtaken by sleep. “Let them. They’re not secrets. Just little love notes I keep for you.”

Kota remembered before his birthday last year, before he jumped from the balcony. He searched through Kenny’s tweets, trying to see if he’d reached out for him. There were only a few tweets from the previous days, one untagged and with no context. ”Then it’s already been decided!”. Kota stared at the tweet for a long time, wondering if it was about him. Wondering if he should call or text. Wondering if Kenny even cared. But Kota did not reach out, instead he jumped off of a balcony.

As Kenny’s hands snaked around his back to pull him closer, he’s grateful for this birthday. Grateful for Kenny. Even grateful for Twitter.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make the world go 'round <3 
> 
> Also--this is clearly an un-beta'd work. Anyone interested in helping a girl out?


End file.
